Some finger pulls for glass panels have heretofore been made with a channel-shaped mounting portion for receiving the edge portion of the glass panel, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,012,293 and 3,077,011. In mounting such finger pulls, it is necessary to slide the channel-shaped mounting portion onto the edge of the panel and the usual practice is to provide a layer of material having a high coefficient of friction between the channel and the edge of the glass panel to retain the finger pull on the panel. Such finger pulls are retained on the panel primarily by a mechanical gripping action and it is necessary to make the width of the channel closely correspond to the thickness of the panel. This requires finger pulls with different size mounting channels for different thickness glass panels. In addition, even when a layer of friction material is used between the mounting channel and the glass panel, glass chipping and breakage sometimes occurs due to localized pressure during mounting of the finger pull on the glass panel.
Finger pulls have also been made for glass panels which utilize a pressure sensitive adhesive on the back side of the finger pull to bond the finger pull to the face of the panel, for example as shown in the applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,215. However, in some installations it is desirable to provide a more secure attachment of the finger pull to the panel, than can be achieved with adhesive bonding of the finger pull to only one face of the panel. However, since pressure sensitive adhesives bond to the panel on contact and prevent sliding, they cannot be used in finger pulls of the type having channel-shaped mounting portions which must slide into position on the edge of a panel.